Crescent variation altered story
by Benji Himura
Summary: Altered ending for the chapter two of Crescent variation. What would happen if Michiru stayed and fought by Benji side in the night of her wakening. The story follows a different line from Moonlight warrior.


Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a Sailor moon story. I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter one: Another ending, a new beginning.

2000 November twenty fifth

She opens the garage door already inside the car. She sees Benji now holding a large glaive. Benji spins the long double edged glaive chopping four demons legs at once. He tosses it at another demon that where moving to the house. Benji leaps and smashes the head of another demon. Benji roars loudly. The hot blood let a steam trail on the cold air.

Benji have got a large scythe and he is killing more demons. He has a cut on his fore head that is staining his right side of the face with blood. Benji slams his fist on a demon piercing it. He hits the one behind it digging his fist deep inside him. Benji tosses then over another group of demons following right after then with the scythe on his hands. More demons fall dead.

A spear flies to his direction. He tries to grab it with his right hand but the spear easily cuts arm in the in the length of it. His red eyes go wide seeing the spear hitting him on the neck. He removes it as blood gushes from his large wounds.

"Deep Submerge!" a female voice shouts and a green energy ball vanquish a tall demon that was about to attack Benji. "Michiru?!" Benji shouts surprised seeing his lover wearing a cross between a swimsuit and a sailor style school uniform. The skirt and the scarf are dark green, she is wearing a dark green choker and a golden tiara with a dark green jewel on it, and she is with white gloves with the end dark green and with dark green high heels. The bows on her chest and waist are navy blue. "Behind you!" she shouts at him. Benji spin giving a roundhouse kick in a demon head. "Why you didn't left?!" Benji shouts slamming his left fist into a demon chest.

"I couldn't leave you here to die! I love you!" Michiru shouts back sending another energy attack over more demons. With the lovers combined effort the battle ends soon. Benji is supporting himself in a spear with his right arm bleeding freely. "God! Benji we need to treat those wounds!" Michiru says seeing Benji deplorable state.

His right arm was cutted in the half in the length, he has a deep cut on the right side of his neck that are bleeding freely, he has dozens of smaller cuts all over his form covering him with his dark red blood. "I will be fine…I just need to rest…" Benji says Michiru runs to him and hold him before he fall when his grip on the spear weakens. "I am not a trained nurse but I can give some first aid. I know that we won't be able to explain your wounds to any hospital." Michiru says helping him to walk to the chateau.

Benji armis leaving a thick train of blood in the dark wood floor. Michiru sits Benji in a chair in the dinning room and runs to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Benji is pale with the severe blood loss and is still on his demon shape. Michiru runs back and places a large case on the table and opens it.

"I will begin with the arm. But this will hurt." Michiru says wetting a cotton ball with alcohol "Let's do it in my way." Benji says tired, he picks the bottle from her and takes two large mouthfuls from it and swallows then. Michiru looks in shock to his action. She let out a cry when Benji rips open the bottle and pours the contents on his arm. She sees him frown with pain as the alcohol runs thru the wound washing away the blood and any kind of infection.

"Benji!" Michiru shouts removing the bottle from him. Most of the contents are gone. "You are crazy!" Michiru says "It is clean now." Benji says. Michiru frowns seeing him swallowing the pain. She gets a roll of bandages and began to wrap Benji arm from the shoulder. In the elbow the roll is over and she ties it up and continues with another one.

Few minutes later she finishes wrapping his hand. "You want to me get you something to drink to ease the pain?" Michiru asks to him while giving the final knot on the bandages. "No. Pain means life. And is a fair price for my lies." Benji says in a faint tone. "I don't blain you." Michiru says cleaning his neck wound "You told me the truth and you were willing to die for me. I know that you love me." Michiru says gently she wraps his neck with bandages noticing how they slowly stain in red.

They stay in silence while she finishes treating him. Soon she finishes bandaging Benji wounds. "Why you are staring me so much?" Michiru asks while replacing the non-used goods to the kit. "Well you are really sexy with that outfit. If I wasn't so tired and feeling bad about myself I would for sure be over you now." Benji says clearly enjoying Michiru in her senshi uniform. She blushes deeply and looks at him "Now be a good boy and get some sleep. You need to regain your energies." Michiru says.

Benji nods and she helps him to get in to a bed. But Benji don't let her go and she gives up smiling and she joins him in the bed happy for not losing him and relieved to have the strength to not let her love die.

In the next morning Michiru wakes still feeling Benji under her grip. She looks up at his face and sees that he is fully focused in something. She follows his eye line and sees his right hand. His hand is slight raised and his fingers are moving just a bit. In hard and weak movements. Michiru didn't needed a degree in medicine to know that he was actually testing his arm muscles and that was humanly impossible for him move his fingers so shortly after have suffered that damage.

She smiles a bit recalling that after all Benji wasn't fully human and how easily she is accepting it. After all she is an alien princess from Neptune who where resurrected in this time. The thought of her lover being a half demon sounds almost normal. "You shouldn't force so much or it will take longer to heal." Michiru says placing her hand over his to stop him. "I wasn't pushing too hard." Benji answers, Michiru smiles and leans closer of him giving her a kiss.

The first one since Benji told her everything and released her memories. It shocked the hanyou teen. "Benji is still the same one that I love. He was a half demon when wet met and he still is now. Nothing on him changed. The one who changed was me." Michiru thinks, she let out a tiny cry of surprise when she feels Benji wrapping his arms around her waist. She can even feel the faint grip of his right armthat is still recovering.

That kiss prolongs for long moments as the lovers prove to themselves and to each other what they truly feel. After uncountable moments the couple lips break apart and they tongues unwrap from the other tracing a thin line of clear saliva between the lovers lips and tongues. The thin silver line breaks with s sexy licking motion from Michiru. "What we will do now?" Michiru asks in a low voice.

Benji andMichiru are still changed. "I think that we need to clean up this place. And then go after the other senshi." Benji answers in the same tone. Michiru nods and kisses his lips gently before releasing herself from his warm embrace. She rises and walks to the bathroom. She changes back and as she was before now she is naked.

She enters under the shower and washes her body. Benji leaves the bed and walks to the front garden where in the night before held a vicious battle. Benji using only his left arm piles up the demons corpses in a small crater. He piles the demons weapons, fangs, horns and spikes in another pile far from the first. Michiru leaves the bathroom wrapped in a pink towel with her aquamarine hair damp falling on her shoulders and back. She sees Benji piling the demons. "Why you are doing that?" she asks a bit surprised. "So we can burn then." Benji says tossing another corpse on the growing pile.

Michiru walks in and changes to jeans pants and a t-shirt, she puts on a pair of sneakers and walks outside to help Benji on his horrendous task. Soon the last demon is piled. Benji walks to the garage and returns with a gasoline can and a couple of old tires. He tosses the tires over the corpses and pours the gasoline over the pile. Benji and Michiru walk away and Benji lithe the pile tossing a burning matches box on it. The pile began to burn raising a thick cloud of smoke. "Michiru mind of pulling on the pick up near of the weapons pile?" Benji asks "I can't drive like this." Benji says lifting his wounded arm "Okay." Michiru says entering in the garage, after park there Benji begin to load the pick up trunk with the weapons and the others demon remains. Michiru helps both of then being careful to not get cut with then.

When over Michiru makes Benji take a bath so she can change the dressings on his wounds. Around the noon the couple has a light lunch. The demon pile now resumed into a pile of ashes taken by the wind. "I think that it is time now." Benji says seeing the fire gone "Okay. I will pack up our things so we can leave." Michiru says not letting Benji rise from his seat. And one hour later the couple is driving away. Michiru is behind the wheel. "Where we go now?" she asks to Benji. "Kyoto. I know that we need to help the other senshi. But I need weapons and those ones that we are carrying will be the base for one for me." Benji says "Okay. Kyoto then." Michiru says driving.

2000 November twenty seventh. In a house far of Kyoto

Benji parks the car softly to not wake Michiru who is sleeping in the shotgun. It is nine in the morning but Michiru is tired from the long travel. "Michiru wake up." Benji says gently shaking her "We arrived." Benji says to her. Michiru slowly wakes, Benji can't help in gazing to her. Even looking tired from the long trip and with her hair a bit tangled from the sleep and still a bit groggy Michiru seems as every bit attractive as ever. Benji smiles knowing that is a side of her that only him knows and that she never showed to anyone else.

Michiru yawn cutely and softly combs her hair with her slender fingers. Benji kissed her eyelids gently as taking the sleep from her eyes. Michiru purred softly with the soft and unexpected caress. Expected or not she loved it. They leave the car and are greeted by a woman. She is wearing a worn out hakama, soot dirty bandages wrapping her chest and a heavy leather apron like protector. On her hands thick leather gloves worn out from intense use and heat.

"I was wondering if were you. I told you I can't forge you anything proper with out material." She says in a strong yet feminine voice she removes a bandana letting her dark brown hair casket from the cloth down to her shoulders. She is pretty even with those rude and defiantly not attractive clothes. "This is enough?" Benji asks uncovering the weapons, fangs, horns and spikes so she can see. Benji retrieve the scythe that he used two nights before.

"You can forge the others." Benji says to her. She let out an impressed whistle "By far it has five hundred kilos of metal here plus one hundred of organic material. You got all this during the year?" she asks in an impressed tone "No. He got it all two nights ago." Michiru says proudly of her lover. The woman looks at Benji "You became a far skilled killer since the last time then." She states "She helped." Benji says pointing to Michiru. "In any case I will do it. But it will take a while. I can alter that scythe so you can shrink it to easy store. It will take a couple of hours." She says "Okay. Then you work in the rest." Benji says giving the scythe to her

"It will take two weeks only to turn it all in a usable alloy and months to forge anything from it." She states picking up the scythe "We don't have months!" Michiru says "Look young girl. I am an experienced mystical blacksmith. I know what I say. Benji here will be able to hold on with this scythe long enough so I can forge him a proper weapon." She says "My name is Michiru. And I am worry about him using that weapon. It can break in battle and cost him his life." Michiru says "And I am Sakiko. And I am his aunt. And I say that he will do well with it." Sakiko says walking away to a forgery behind the house. "Your aunt?" Michiru says

"Well we aren't close. Most of my family where killed when I were hunted by the demons." Benji says "Sorry." Michiru says "You don't have to apologize." Benji says caressing her cheek and wiping a tear that begun to form. Michiru cheer a bit and Benji and Michiru wait inside the house.

A couple of hours later Benji is out of the house trying on the scythe. Michiru is about to call him but Sakiko stops her. "Let him get used to it. If you are who I think you are and he did what I think he did he will need every single drop of skill that he has to fight. And he will need to trust in the weapon." Sakiko says to Michiru. But the night fall Benji and Michiru leave the house.

"Benji do you regret all that happened?" Michiru asks to Benji that is driving. "It depends. I regret in turning a demon and see my family die. But I don't regret meeting you." Benji says Michiru don't seen convinced. "Besides being a half demon allow me to fight by your side. So I can protect you. Now it doesn't look so bad." Benji says in a serious tone "So don't be sad. Besides the past can't be changed." Michiru nods feeling a bit better.

2001 March tenth Sakurada feminine high school

A Black Audi S8 parks in the school car lot. Benji and Michiru leave the car. "It took us too long to trace her. The death busters also are not taking easy." Benji says closing the car door. "I will talk with that Haruka girl. You deal with any scout that they might have sent to kill her." Michiru says. She is wearing a white and light blue fuku. Her light image is contrasting with Benji clothes darkness.

He is wearing black pants, a blood red social shirt, a black vest and a black jacket over it his also black shoes shine in the sun light. An angel of light and a demon from darkness as a girl once said comparing then. "Now take easy darling our right arm is not on the best shape yet." Michiru says to him while she holds a sketch book with Haruka photo and file in it. "And you be careful. Any sign of problems call me." Benji says giving her a quick kiss "I will." She says walking to the school main building.

Benji looks around and sniffs the air. He puts on a pair of black shades to hide the change on his eyes that now are red and thin slitted. He walks around the school campus following a scent that he knows that don't belong there. After a visit to the secretary office Michiru walks to the track field. She talks to a brown haired girl who is wearing a runner outfit. She points to a building and Michiru nods to her walking away. In there she sees a tall girl who is wearing a bull body biker suit.

"Tenoh Haruka?" Michiru asks entering in a garage. "Yes. What you want?" she answers not looking to Michiru. "I would like to talk with you. It is a life or death situation." Michiru says in a level tone. "I am not interested." Haruka says "You might be a fan and claim that you love me. But sorry to inform but I am not interested." Haruka adds flatly. Michiru begin to giggle and her giggle turns to a chuckle until it becomes a full laughter.

Haruka now looks at Michiru stunned with her beauty and her heavenly laugh. "Why you are laughing about?!" Haruka says busting in anger "Did I say something funny?!" "Well a bit." Michiru says wiping a tear from her eye "But I am not here to sworn eternal love for you." Michiru voice lost all the celestial happiness that it contained just few seconds before that are replaced by a deep and cold seriousness, Haruka is sure surprised.

"Then why you are here? I never saw you before." Haruka says hiding he surprise. "It is hard to explain, but resuming your life is in danger." Michiru says "If is some angry guy who was dumped because his girlfriend fell in love for me I am used to it and I can deal with then." Haruka says. Michiru chuckle coldly "If was something so petty I wouldn't come here." Michiru coldness surprises Haruka.

The aquamarine haired girl that when entered was an angel who come down to earth was now a kind of Valkyrie who would bring cold and impartial justice and death upon those who deserved. "Before I can tell you anything I must say that after this moment your life will never be the same. You will have to give up on everything for the knowledge that I can give you. And upon that lies the path of your life or our death." Michiru says in a level tone.

Haruka was not a coward and she never backed away from anything. But the tone of those words and the coldness of those blue eyes made her get weak on her knees and fill her being with doubts. "Now you can choose between life and death. I won't assure that hearing me will give you life. But for sure will prevent your death." Michiru states coldly "Make your choice. I won't force you." Haruka stare in shock at Michiru. "You are insane." Haruka says turning her back to Michiru.

"You might think that." Michiru says turning away to leave. As she said she wouldn't force her to hear, she would not force anyone to suffer from her destiny. Outside of the garage the brown haired girl is over the roof.

"Too bad Haruka. If she hasn't come you would have a normal life. I think that I should call my minions to kill her and you now." She says snapping her fingers. "They are not coming." Benji says behind her. She looks at him and sees Benji holding a bloody scythe in one hand and her minions heads in the other. "Damn you!" she shouts changing into a demoness. Her body grew many times and she divides herself. And she attacks Benji. He blocks with the scythe.

But the other leaps down of the roof and punches Michiru who was leaving the garage. The senshi falls inside the garage. She hits a wall and with pain she gets up and picks her transformation rod. "Neptune Planet Power Make Up!" she shouts she is surrounded by energy for a second before appear in her senshi uniform. "Haruka hide!" Michiru shouts to the stunned blonde.

End of the chapter one:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura. This is an altered universe for my Moonlight Knight saga. This is what would happen if Michiru helped Benji in the fight and he survived the battle with out being rescued by Serenity and send to the future to become a Moonlight knight. This story will carry changes of the Sailor moon saga. Being one the fact that Haruka and Michiru don't love the other.


End file.
